Better Together
by percabeth46
Summary: What will happen if Percy chooses Nico over Annabeth? And Annabeth leaves and swears to never come back? Hurt and angry, Annabeth leaves camp. Completing a task she should've completed years ago when she had the chance. But now she's standing in a complicated place. She must forget everything and do what needs to be done.
1. Prologue

**I don't hate Nico or Pernico. And I don't ship it either.**

**This just randomly popped into my head one day and I just wanted to try writing it as a story. It's my first fanfic so sorry if there are some basic errors or if the story is slightly confusing. Read on. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth feels betrayed. She thought she and Percy were meant for each other. She had a future planned out for them. But of course nothing goes as planned.<p>

Percy left her. To be with _him. _The one and only Nico Di Angelo. Yes. He had admitted the truth, his feelings. But it wasn't that much of a change. Until one day the impossible, the unthinkable happened.

Without thinking anything else, Annabeth did the only thing in order to try to heal her broken heart. She left camp. Him. Her friends. Her family. Everything.


	2. Forget Forever

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO or HoO. **

**Here it is, the first _original_ chapter. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V<strong>

It had been 4 weeks since she left. 4 weeks since she became immortal. 4 weeks since she had seen his face. 4 weeks she had said the words that would change her life forever: "_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

But now they had to go back. She wanted to go to Artemis and plead to change the plans but that would just mean chickening out. And Annabeth Chase was not a coward. Especially when it was about facing _him._

They were on their way to Camp Half-Blood and they could faintly see the big blue building, the Big House. The Mist was pretty powerful to demigods but to the Hunters it wasn't so strong. Considering the fact that Camp was really far away.

She was glad to be going back home. But she wasn't. The wiser part of her was telling her to be happy and to ignore that jerk the whole time she was gonna be there. The other part was telling her to go straight to his cabin and beat the schist out of him. And she knew nobody would dare to stop her.

She couldn't help but recall that day when Nico admitted the truth. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

_They were on the beach. Percy trying to catch Annabeth with his water fist and her dodging every single time. Finally he gave up which resulted in a huge splash on the beach and the spying Aphrodite kids getting doused._

_"Ha!" Annabeth said and stuck her tongue out at Percy. But he wasn't there. Suddenly someone pushed her on the ground from the back._

_"Didn't I promise to never let you go?" Percy whispered._

_Annabeth blushed and was thankful that he couldn't see it. But she wasn't thankful for having her face in the sand. "Awww Seaweed Brain! I think you can get off me now."_

_He got off and helped her up. "How did you even get behind me so fast?"_

_"I had help," he winked at her. She looked up and saw Jason being Superman._

_"Of course you did. Typical Seaweed Brain." She leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by someone coughing. _

_"Oh hey Nico," Percy said, a little annoyed but hid it well. Annabeth just gave him a small smile, considering that he intruded on a private moment _and_ had a crush on her._

_"Um... Can I talk to you for a second, Percy?" Nico said. "…alone maybe?"_

_Percy looked down at her. "Be right back," and gave her a small peck._

_She felt uneasy for some reason as she saw them walk away. Maybe it was her 'Daughter of Athena' thing taking over, hating not knowing something._

_They didn't go very far so she could almost see their lips moving and their facial expressions. _

_She saw Nico looking very uncomfortable and talking really fast. The when he stopped, Percy almost stumbled. Then he put his hands on Nico's shoulders and said something, trying his best not to pass out and stay calm but failing. When he was done Nico looked down and mumbled something and Percy nodded. Nico hugged him and pulled away after a moment. Annabeth thought she saw him blush, but dismissed it as the sunlight clouding her vision. But then he ran away abruptly which confused her more._

_Percy came back, as pale as Nico._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nico DiAngelo likes me."_

"So good to be back!" Thalia announced loud which startled Annabeth and made her jump.

As they stepped through the borders, Annabeth murmured, "here goes nothing," so low nobody heard her.


End file.
